Forbidden
by LouderSpeakers
Summary: Killua es el príncipe del reino de Padokia,pero para ser el sucesor definitivo, debe contraer matrimonio. Eso no era problema, pues se habían llegado rumores de que una hermosa princesa estaba disponible en el reino vecino, su boda arreglaría los problemas entre países, era el plan perfecto. Esperen… ¿¡La princesa es niño! (Future M)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí con mi primer fanfic sobre HxH **

**Aviso: Este fic en **_**Shonen-ai**_**, además puede presentarse un poco de OCC por el hecho de que la historia está cambiada. **

**Resumen: Killua es el príncipe del reino de ,pero para ser el sucesor definitivo, debe contraer matrimonio. Eso no era problema, pues se habían llegado rumores de que una hermosa princesa estaba disponible en el reino vecino, su boda arreglaría los problemas entre países, era el plan perfecto. Esperen… ¿¡La princesa es niño?! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen. Solo me divierto con ellos, por ser lindos. **

**La historia está narrada en Killua POV**

…**.**

Bajo el amplio cielo azul, se alzaba un reino entre altas montañas. El reino de Padokia, liderado por un rey sabio por muchos años, próspero y calmo. El rey Silva y su esposa Kikyo mantenían el reino en perfectas condiciones por generaciones.

En este momento, habían pasado 5 décadas desde que Silva había asumido el trono, luego de que el rey Zeno muriera en batalla contra el reino vecino. Por años, ambos reinos estuvieron en guerra, las posiciones en donde se encontraban no favorecían a ninguno de los dos, el hecho de compartir los recursos en muchos momentos no era punto a discutir. Hasta ahora.

- Killua, recibimos una carta real desde el reino de Whale Island – dijo Alluka.

- Ugh, ¿Qué querrá el viejo Ging esta vez? – Dije tomando el papel de las manos de mi hermana.

Abrí el sobre con desgana. Leyendo, descubrí que el rey había muerto, y que su hijo Kurapika había asumido el trono. Estaba ofreciéndonos la paz. Podíamos disfrutar de cualquier recurso del reino como obsequio. Kurapika siempre me había parecido un sabio hombre, y un digno sucesor al trono, no era de sorpresa saber que apenas asumiese sus responsabilidades mostrara su disgusto por las agresiones que ocasionaba nuestra guerra.

- Nos ofrece bandera blanca. –

- ¿Qué más podrías esperar? Corría el rumor de que el rey agonizaba hace muchas semanas. Extrañamente, El rey Ging tenía la misma edad que papá. ¿Papá podría morir también? – Se colgó de mis vestiduras, observándome con una mirada de cachorro perdido. Podía ser muy madura, pero aún seguía siendo una pequeña niña. Froté mi mano en su cabellera con ternura.

- Claro que no, Alluka. Papá está más que bien. – Sonreí. Pareció mucho más tranquila.

Pero ella tenía razón, Ging no era mucho más mayor que Silva. Podría ser pronto mi asenso al trono. Me han dicho por muchos medios que debía sentar cabeza, pero todas mis pretendientes eran aburridas. Princesas de todos lados llegaban con sus padres para ofrecerlas como si fuesen ganado, y a ellas no les importaba. Patético, realmente.

Pero yo sabía de alguien que no era así. En el reino de Whale Island, según rumores que mi hermano, Illumi trajo a mí una semana, había alguien que podría ser perfecta.

_-Flashback-_

_- Hermano, traigo importantes noticias – Escuché la voz de Illumi tras la puerta. Ese embustero. No confiaba para nada en él. De más se sabía que la decisión de mi padre por tomarme a mí como heredero al trono le molestaba a muerte. No dudaría que más de una vez trató de matarme. Abrí la puerta._

_- ¿Qué quieres? _

_- Tengo noticias sobre Whale Island. – Dijo simplemente._

_Suspiré, esto era parte de mis deberes. _

_- Pasa. _

_Tomó asiento frente a mi escritorio. Mi trabajo como príncipe era sentarme tras un bloque de madera a decidir cómo administrar el reino. Nada divertido si me lo preguntan. Al verme sentado en mi asiento, mi hermano prosiguió._

_- Logré entrar al castillo de Ging esta mañana, mientras Kurapika me comentaba sus ideales para nuestra situación, tuve un momento a solas para admirar su jardín trasero. - ¿Para esta estupidez me interrumpe? Pensé, pero prosiguió aún bajo mi mirada de aburrimiento. - ¿Oíste hablar de que Ging tiene una hija? – De inmediato alcé la mirada. ¿Una princesa? Nadie me había informado jamás, aunque claro, no era una amenaza para el reino, seguramente nadie consideraba adecuado comentarlo – Creo que tiene tu misma edad. Recogía flores en el jardín junto a su guardaespaldas. Mientras sacaba un par de fotografías al panorama, logré tomarle una foto. – Y extendió la mano con una fotografía en ella._

_Estiré la mano para tomarla, con desinterés, ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto? Cuando tuve el papel en mi posición, fijé en mis ojos en él. En la fotografía, se podía ver claramente un espacio verde, florido y una arboleda preciosa de fondo, sin duda un paisaje excepcional, abierto, sin las montañas que cubrieran el cielo azul, y sentada en el césped, había una figura, pequeña y delgada, de cabello negro, caído como si estuviese mojado, estaba ligeramente mirando a la cámara, y sonriendo de lado, que ojos, que sonrisa, pero estaba cubierto por la sombra de un árbol así que apenas podía ver a la persona. Solo podía deslumbrar unos brillantes ojos color marrón, como la más cálida y fértil tierra. Me pareció hermosa a primera vista. Había algo extraño en la fotografía… No parecía llevar vestido, aunque no podría afirmarlo al cien por ciento, considerando la poca visibilidad que me otorgaba la foto, aunque eso no era un problema. Miré a mi hermano._

_- ¿Solo tienes esta? – Pregunté. _

_- Sí, luego de tomar esa, Kurapika volvió y tuve que retirarme. Me saludó con la mano y siguió conversando con su guarda espalda, aunque no pude oírlos. – Confesó. Apoyé mis codos en la madera y me incliné hacia adelante._

_- ¿Por qué me proporcionas esta información? – _

_- Ya que serás el sucesor del trono de papá, pensé que lo mejor era que encontraras una reina lo más pronto posible. – Dijo. Alimaña, sé que lo que menos quieres es que yo sea el rey. Lo primero que haré cuando asuma el trono será enviarte a labrar la tierra. Sonreí maliciosamente ante mis pensamientos. _

_- Mmm… Está bien, puedes retirarte. – Murmuré. Illumi se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse. Pero se me ocurrió una última pregunta. – Oye. – Se dio vuelta despacio, pues estaba por cerrar la puerta e irse. - ¿Sabes su nombre? _

_- Oh, sí, eso creo. Kurapika mencionó que se llamaba Gon – Y cerró la puerta. _

_Gon… Que extraño nombre para una chica. _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Desde ese día mantuve cerca su fotografía, esperando el día en que la conociese. Gon, aún me parecía un extraño nombre. Aunque quizá sea tradición de su pueblo. La tomaría como mi esposa aunque sea lo último que haga.

Por eso mismo, invité al nuevo rey, Kurapika a una reunión esta misma tarde. Y estaba a punto de entrar a ella.

Por orden de mi padre, nadie tenía que acercarse a la sala de reuniones hasta que nuestra sesión se completara. Mis objetivos debían ser guardados en secreto.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza, para encontrarme con el rey, sentado en el extremo de la mesa, no había nadie más en la sala, solo nosotros dos.

- Me extraña, su alteza, que no trajese a su guarda espalda con usted. – Dije con voz burlona, llamando su atención. – Después de todo, ¿No soy llamado "El príncipe bebedor de sangre" por los niños de su pueblo?

Kurapika suspiró divertidamente.

- Mi guarda espalda está fuera del palacio, sería una falta de respeto hacia usted traer una persona a nuestra reunión personal. – Musitó - ¿Qué quería usted discutir conmigo?

Tomé asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Recibí su carta con pedido de paz – Los ojos de Kurapika parecieron sumamente interesados de repente.

- ¿Y que ha decidido? – Su voz sonaba emocionada. Para un rey, debía controlar más sus emociones.

- He decidido aceptar. – Casi salta de su asiento, pero proseguí – Con una condición.

Kurapika lució sorprendido.

- ¿Qué condición es esa, alteza? – Sé que apretó los puños bajo de la mesa. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Sabía que lo que el rey más quería era la paz y la supervivencia de su pueblo, y daría lo que sea por ella. Tras varios segundos de probarnos visualmente, abrí la boca.

- Quiero la mano de su hermana menor. – Los ojos de Kurapika se abrieron como platos. Se vio extremadamente confundido. Quiso abrir la boca para responder, pero lo interrumpí rápidamente. – Hablo de Gon. – Le dije, tratando de que eso aclarase a su mirada que no había nada raro en mi petición.

Pero eso no servía, sus ojos mostraron aún más confusión. Eso no hacía más que enfadarme cada vez más.

- Pero… Alteza, Gon es…

- ¿Menor que yo? ¿Tú hermana? Lo que sea, no me importa, esa es mi condición, tómala o déjala. – Golpeé ambas manos contra la mesa, dado a entender que hablaba muy enserio. Kurapika suspiró, aún confundido.

- ¿Qué podría pasar si me niego? – Preguntó con la cabeza gacha. Me paré firmemente en el suelo para decir las siguientes oraciones:

- Tomaría Whale Island por la fuerza. Todo su pueblo sería masacrado por mi ejército. Alteza, tanto usted como yo sabemos cuántas bajas provocarían mis hombres en su pueblo. Le sugiero que acepte mi propuesta sin titubear.

Sabía que los ojos de Kurapika estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Tan malo era desposar a su hermana con el más poderoso príncipe en todos los reinos?

- Como usted deseé… Mañana mismo traeré a Gon conmigo… Podrá ver usted mismo lo que me ha pedido. – Y se retiró.

¿Lo que he pedido? Por última vez, sé que no pedí nada raro.

No debía preocuparme por tonterías, mañana por la mañana, un carruaje traería a la que será mi esposa y mi reina. No había duda de ello. Nada podría irme mal a estas alturas.

…

**Bueno, a este punto es OBVIO lo que pasará, la verdadera sorpresa es lo que le sigue a la historia. **

**Espero les guste la idea, si no, pueden dejarme otras sugerencias en los comentarios, este fic tendrá varios capítulos espero. **

**Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda si los resultados son positivos :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! Cariños**

**- LouderSpeakers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Me emocioné con mi propia historia así que decidí actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen. **

**Espero les guste!**

…

Me encontré a mi mismo ansioso por la mañana. Admito aquí y ahora que no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche más que para parpadear. Me mantuve todo la noche apoyado contra el mármol blanco de mi gran balcón, mientras la ventisca de la noche me despeinaba. Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero aquí en la soledad de mis aposentos, podía ser sincero conmigo mismo.

Nunca tuve un amigo real. Toda la gente que se me acercaba era por interés, jamás fue porque les agradase. Cuando trataba de acercarme a los niños de mi propio pueblo, me temían, no lo demostraban directamente, pero podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que lo hacían. Las mujeres, todas mis pretendientes, jamás se molestaron en conocerme, tenían los ojos bien puestos en el gran tesoro del reino.

Podría decir que solo Alluka era realmente sincera conmigo, mi padre y mi madre nunca fueron cariñosos, solo me dieron las instrucciones necesarias para que fuese un buen monarca y bueno en la guerra. Nada más. Había crecido con ello, y no me quejaba. Solo deseaba… Alguien real. Alguien que vea más allá de mi sangre azul.

Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre Gon. No sabía exactamente porque, pero lo podía ver en sus ojos. Aún conservo bien la fotografía. Claro que no se la mostraré, ¿Qué pensaría ella? Que soy un acosador y un pervertido seguro. Quería empezar lo mejor posible con ella.

Solo esperaba que su personalidad me decepcionara. Quizá me había mucha idea sobre ella, y sea todo lo contrario. ¿Y si era como todas las otras princesas? ¿Una malcriada, niñata engreída que creía que todo el mundo estaba a sus pies? No. No podía ser así. Además, pensé divertido, mis pretendientes eran normalmente rubias con ojos azules, con grandes pechos y cintura estrecha. Gon tenía el cabello negro, y los ojos marrones. Sobre su físico, no podría decir cómo era exactamente, solo podía asegurar que era pequeña y delgada.

Mis divagaciones duraron largo tiempo, tanto que no noté que el sol ya casi había escapado de las grandes montañas. ¡Era tarde! En menos de una hora el carruaje vendría y yo no estaba ni un cuarto de listo.

Me dirigí al baño, quitándome velozmente el pijama en el camino. No tenía tiempo para pedirles a mis mayordomos que me prepararan un baño relajante, debía ser rápido. Abrí el agua de la ducha, y me metí rápidamente en la tina.

Viendo el agua corriendo por mi blanquecina piel, me llegó una pregunta. ¿Qué hay si yo no le gusto? Contuve la respiración ante el miedo que eso me provocaba. ¡Maldición Killua, actúas como una niñita! ¡Claro que le gustarás! ¿Acaso no eres el príncipe más apuesto y poderoso en todo el mundo? Sí, lo soy. Debo quitarme todos los miedos de un golpe.

Enjaboné bien cada parte de mi cuerpo, y mi cabello albino. Estaría presentable para ella. La primera impresión es lo más importante.

Cuando salí de la tina, tomé la toalla más cercana y me sequé cuidadosamente. Quería mi piel tan suave como siempre para el momento de sostener su mano. Lo bueno de solo tener 19 años de edad, es que afeitarse no era tan problemático, es más, casi nunca tenía barba.

Me avergonzaba admitir que tardaba mucho escogiendo ropa, y peor ahora, no sabía que le gustaría a ella… ¡Al diablo! ¡Ponte lo que sea, niña!

Peleándome con mis propios pantalones, escuché llamar a la puerta.

- Pase. – Dije tratando de meter mis piernas en los agujeros de los pantalones.

- Onii-chan, ya debemos ¡WAAAAAAAAH! – Maldición, Alluka ya no me verá igual otra vez. Casi se me escapaba una risa. Se cubrió rápidamente los ojos con sus pequeñas manitas - ¡Onii-chan está desnudo!

- Cálmate, Alluka, no estoy desnudo. Voltéate, ya termino de vestirme. – Se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Pobre pequeña, aún no conocía el término de la perfección, pensé arrogantemente.

Finalmente los malditos pantalones cedieron, y procedí a ponerme los zapatos. El espejo mostraba un apuesto joven de cabellos blancos, con un traje de colores azules y grises. Me parecía apropiado, ni demasiado, ni muy poco.

- Ya puedes voltear, Alluka. – Le dije. Ella volteó la cabeza para comprobar si era seguro mirar.

Ella se veía avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un bonito y tierno color carmín.

- Onii-chan, ya es hora de que el Rey de Whale Island arribe. – Musitó. Tenía que hacer algo por ella, aún se la veía

- ¡Pongámonos en camino entonces! – Y la alcé en mis hombros, para llevarla a caballito. Alluka río, muchísimo más animada ahora. Los guardias me miraron riéndose por lo bajo. Estaba bien, de vez en cuando uno podía dejar de ser el "príncipe bebedor de sangre", además, esa no era la impresión que le quería dar a mi futura esposa.

Me detuve justo enfrente de las puertas abiertas del palacio, donde estacionaría el carruaje muy pronto. Bajé suavemente a Alluka de mis hombros, quién seguía riendo.

El día era espléndido, una mañana perfecta para conocer a mi futura mujer. El rey Kurapika nunca llegaba tarde, así que faltaban pocos minutos para que el reloj diese las 11 am y el carruaje llegara. Sonreí.

- Se te muy emocionado, hijo. – Escuché la voz de mi padre tras mis espaldas. Asentí con la cabeza. – Ahora que lo pienso, jamás escuché que el rey Ging tuviese una hija, quizá ese viejo no querría compartirla – Rió.

Hice una mueca. Si eso es lo que quería, lástima, ya está muerto, y su hija pasaría a mejores manos ahora. Recuperé mi sonrisa en menos de dos segundos.

Toda mi familia estaba presente para recibir al rey, mi madre y padre, mis hermanos y yo. Habíamos pedido a los guardias que se retiraran, pues no había por qué alarmar a la familia real de Whale Island cuando estábamos por sellar la paz. Todo gracias a mí, claro está.

El reloj dio las 11 am en punto, y mis oídos captaron el sonido de los caballos arriando el carruaje. Mi corazón dio un salto. Mi expectación estaba por los cielos.

Unos hermosos caballos negros aparecieron por la entrada de mármol blanco del palacio, arriando un carruaje color blanco, con diseños de esmeralda. Nunca cuestionaría el buen gusto de la familia real de Whale Island. Ahora que seríamos familia, mi futura esposa podría decorar el castillo a su gusto, tendría todos sus gustos. Tal vez pueden llamarme un tirano, pero sé que seré un buen esposo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta. Respiré profundo. Un hombre de cabellos negros bajó del asiento de conductor del carruaje, preparándose para abrir la puerta del rey.

- Está bien, Leorio, no te tomes estas molestias – Dijo Kurapika, bajando lentamente del carruaje. El hombre sonrió y asintió. Aunque el rubio era delgado, no podía ver a través de su espalda para poder ver a mi prometida. Me adelanté un paso.

- Bienvenidos, su alteza. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje. – Le dije amablemente, aunque mi voz denotaba impaciencia. Kurapika fijó sus ojos en mí, y esta vez, vi algo distinto. ¿Había algo de burla en sus ojos? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

- Kurapika, ¿Puedes decirme ahora por que vinimos? – Escuché una voz nueva, que nunca había escuchado, una voz infantil, aguda y adorable. ¿Será ella? Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse.

- Gon. Ven a saludar a la familia real de Padokia, ellos estaban ansiosos de conocerte. – Su voz denotaba una gran diversión. No podía entender cuál era el chiste, hasta que el movió su cuerpo, logrando que por fin, vea por primera vez a la persona dueña de la voz…

Mi mundo literalmente se vino abajo.

Contrario a lo que yo esperaba ver, la mujer que yo pensaba encontrar, el dueño de esa adorable voz no era más que… Un niño. Era pequeño y delgado, y llevaba un traje color verde.

¿¡Que significaba esto?! ¿Acaso era una broma cruel? ¡Eso era! Un chiste, seguramente, la verdadera Gon estaba en otro lado y habían recogido a un sirviente para jugarme esta broma.

Mi familia estaba tan muda como yo.

- Buenos días a todos, altezas. Mi nombre es Gon Freecs. – He hizo una pequeña reverencia. Esto no era posible… ¡Estaba seguro que era una broma! Hasta que… Vi sus ojos. Esos ojos que yo había anhelado tanto tiempo, estaban incrustados en el rostro infantil de ese chico… No… No era una broma… Realmente este era Gon…

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo mi padre, bastante enfadado. Kurapika no se inmutó por el comentario, pero Gon retrocedió un par de pasos. Ver esos ojos asustados casi me hace desear… ¿¡Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Por el amor de dios, es un chico! No es la mujer con la que soñabas, ¡Ya despierta, idiota!

Me sentía muy dolido, mis esperanzas y sueños habían sido tirados por la borda, como un trozo de basura inservible.

Kurapika se volteó hacia donde estaba Gon y con cariño fraternal le dijo:

- Gon, ¿Por qué no vas al jardín del palacio? Necesito hablar con sus altezas. – Vi los ojos del muchacho dudar, seguramente no tendría mucho menos edad que yo, pero se veía como un corderito asustado. Alluka entonces se adelantó, confiada, y le tomó la mano. Ella no se sentía como yo, el dolor inexplicable de ver esperanzas rotas…

- Señor, vamos, le mostraré nuestro jardín – Y tiró de su mano, apenas el chico le sonrió. Cuando los vi desaparecer por el pasillo, fijé mi furiosa mirada en Kurapika.

- Vamos a la sala de reuniones, tenemos que discutir ya que ha ocurrido – Bramó mi padre. El rey asintió, pesadamente.

Caminé lentamente siguiendo a mi familia por los pasillos. Ahí se fue todo, mis esperanzas, mis ganas de gobernar, el creciente cariño que sentía, todo. Podría decir que hasta odiaba a ese muchacho, Gon. Aunque, era mi culpa… Mis expectativas volaron muy alto, y la caída fue lo peor…

Ahora me enfrentaría con la persona que pudo retener mi caída, pero decidió no hacerlo. Su hermano, Kurapika.

…**.**

**Aw, pobre Killua. Creía que Gon era una chica, pero es un machito bien adorable (?) x3**

**Bueno, me encantó este capítulo, no quería lastimar a Killu, pero es necesario para esta historia :)**

**También me agradó poner algo de KilluaxAlluka en este capítulo, me encanta la relación de hermanos. Si esperan algo de romance, los invito a que se retiren, salgan de la PC, del ciber, o tiren el celular, ya, se van (?) No, mentira :3 **

**Pero no me gusta la relación romántica entre esos dos. Killua es de Gon y viceversa ^^**

**En fin, espero lo lean y les guste! Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Se despide.**

**- LouderSpeakers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, ya parece que no tengo otra cosa que hacer que esto… **

**Actualizo como yo querría que los demás lo hicieran, además, me urge sacar las ideas de mi cabeza ;_;**

**Que feo es obsesionarse con tu propia historia :( Pero en fin, más capítulos rápidamente :D**

…

Mis ánimos, que habían estado en la cúpula, a tope, ahora se arrastraban por los suelos. Me sentía decaído, furioso, humillado, pero más que nada, decepcionado.

Eso me ganaba por hacerme muchas ilusiones, toda persona pensante sabe que no te debes emocionar por algo que no conoces. ¡Pero me hubiese gustado otro tipo de decepción! Una decepción como que ella no me agradara, o finalmente no me gustara su aspecto, o su personalidad, ¡No que sea un hombre! ¡Todo menos eso!

¿Por qué Kurapika no se dignó a decirme que no tenía ninguna hermana? ¡Eso al menos hubiese sido menos horrible que la vergüenza que me hizo pasar! ¿Qué pensará mi familia ahora?

Espero que ese niño insulso no le haga daño a Alluka, o le haré pagar todas las consecuencias a su inmunda sangre… De algún modo u otro, pensar en lastimar al dueño de esos ojos… ¡Basta! ¡No puedo ni siquiera soportar mi propia mente! ¿¡Desde cuando he de sentir lástima por alguien?! Jamás, he dicho, jamás ha existido piedad en mi alma, y no existirá ahora.

Kurapika se veía inmutable, es más, diría que estaba demasiado tranquilo. Ya le quitaré yo esa tranquilidad del rostro. Pero no era la única expresión que me inquietaba… ¿Por qué Illumi no se ve afectado de ninguna manera por lo sucedido? Cualquier persona se vería mínimo sorprendido, abrumado o hasta le parecería gracioso, pero él… Nada.

Esperen… ¡Maldita escoria! ¡Esto seguramente era un plan de su parte! ¡Hacerme quedar en ridículo! Oh, le cortaría yo mismo la cabeza si ese es el caso. Aunque no podía probar nada, él no dijo que vio a Gon de cerca, ni que habló con él, solo lo divisó a lo lejos… ¡Aún así! Cualquier idiota podría darse cuenta el sexo del otro si lo ve.

"_Eso no fue exactamente lo que te pasó a ti" _ Cállate, mente insolente.

Silva empujó la puerta del salón de reuniones de par en par. Tiempo de explicaciones, y las quería rápido. Arrastré duramente mi silla, asegurándome que el ruido demostrara por sí solo mi irritación. Una vez tomaron todos asiento, mi padre habló:

- Quiero saber cuáles son sus motivos, Rey Kurapika, por haber aceptado un trato que bien ahora podría ser cuestionado como Fraude, ya que usted aceptó dar la mano de su "hermana" en matrimonio a mi hijo, para ahora contemplar que no tiene una hermana, si no un hermano. ¿Cómo puede justificar esta insolencia? –

Kurapika se levantó de su asiento, como si tratara de derrochar su magnifencia. Hice una mueca de disgusto y me preparé para oír sus súplicas de perdón con mucho deleite.

- Verá, Rey Silva, en la reunión a la que asistí en compañía del Príncipe Killua, su alteza no me dejó argumentar contra su petición, interrumpiendo mis oraciones, y amenazando a mi pueblo si no estaba dispuesto a aceptar esa condición. - ¡Maldito! Me estaba tirando a los tiburones sin importar qué. – Encuentro que el príncipe debería medir un poco sus poderes. Además, solo dije que traería a Gon para que su alteza pudiese ver con sus propios ojos lo que realmente pedía. No encuentro eso un fraude, ya que yo soy la persona que ha ofrecido la paz, y aún estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea por ella. – Y volvió a tomar asiento.

Mi padre se vio más tranquilo, pero sabía que había una intensa mirada de desaprobación dirigida única y exclusivamente para mí. En cambio, mi ira rozaba el cielo. ¿¡No había sido suficiente humillación?! ¡Ahora me deja parado como un niño malcriado enfrente de toda mi familia! Suficiente para mí.

Antes de que mi ira pudiese explotar verbalmente, mi padre volvió a hablar.

- Pues parece que todo aquí ha sido un malentendido… Provocado por mi hijo. – Dijo, mirándome directamente. Bufé. – Killua, porfavor retírate, has demostrado que esta vez, no eres digno de tomar decisiones de este calibre.

¿¡Qué?! Me levanté con firmeza de mi asiento y salí azotando la puerta en el proceso.

¡Intolerable! ¿Cómo podían echarme? ¡A mí!

Todo era culpa del idiota de Kurapika y su estúpido hermano. ¡Podría estar solo, en calma, en mi escritorio, dirigiendo mi país a mi gusto! ¡Pero no! ¿Acaso merecía esto? ¡Claro que no!

Se lo haré pagar… A ese muchacho…

Ahora mismo haría que esa sonrisa de niñato se borrara de su rostro.

¡Le partiría la cara de un solo golpe!

Atravesé los pasillos como una fiera, totalmente decidido. Pelearía con ese chico a muerte si es necesario, para recuperar mi honor. Jamás me vencería, ningún príncipe tenía más batallas ganadas, más litros de sangre derramada, más cabezas cortadas, que yo… Y realmente, en ocasiones, no era lo que querría presumir.

Pero ahora me es una ventaja. Ese niño probablemente no sepa ni como empuñar una espada, será como quebrar un palillo. Lo haría polvillo en un santiamén. Lástima, no sería divertido.

Paso tras paso, cada vez más grande y duro, llegué al jardín, donde sabía, ese bastardo estaba con mi hermana. ¡Con mi hermana! Maldito desgraciado, nadie podía acercarse a Alluka.

Caminé arrastrando los pies sobre el césped, levantando polvo con cada pisada, hacia donde vi, una figura estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

Escuché risitas.

¡Basta de diversión a mi costa!

- ¡Hey, tú! – Le grité, tomando el mango de mi espada fuertemente. Estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción. Pero cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, me congelé.

El muchacho se dio vuelta lentamente, tenía a mi hermana sentada enfrente de él, mientras éste terminaba unos últimos arreglos para una… corona de flores.

- ¡Onii-chan, mira lo que Gon-chan me ha regalado! – Alluka saltó directamente hacia a mí. La corona que llevaba estaba hecha con fragmentos del césped y muchas flores de colores. – ¡Yo le hice el collar! – Y señaló al muchacho, quien también llevaba flores, adornando esta vez su cuello, pero claramente, la corona que él había hecho era mucho más profesional. Gon se sonrojó y me sonrió algo avergonzado.

- Disculpe mi insolencia, alteza, no quería molestaros – Dijo, visiblemente afectado por el enojo que había denotado mi voz.

Alluka rió y se separó de mí para ir directo a los brazos del muchacho, quién la sostuvo con mucha delicadeza, siempre mirándome para comprobar mi reacción. Alluka nunca confiaba en nadie… ¿Cómo podía este simple muchacho haberse ganado su cariño en menos de una hora? Esto era… imposible de creer.

Gon le acomodó dulcemente la corona en sus negros cabellos y le dijo con dulzura.

- Señorita, ¿Por qué no va a enseñarle su corona nueva a su dama de compañía, Kalluto? - ¿Hasta eso le había contado? – Su hermano tiene algo que decirme…

- ¡P-pero! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! – Dijo Alluka caprichosamente. Estaba tan anonadado que mis palabras se mezclaban en mi lengua, sin crear ningún argumento real… ¿Qué había hecho con Alluka para que no deseara irse?

- ¿Porfavor? Prometo enseñarle luego el idioma de las aves. – Los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron de ilusión, y luego de asentir, salió corriendo hacia el palacio.

De todo lo que hoy había pasado, no sabía qué momento era el más sorprendente.

Descubro que la persona con la que planeaba contraer matrimonio es un hombre, me castigan por no tomar buenas decisiones, y mi hermana se encariña de un completo desconocido. ¿Quién era este Gon en realidad?

El susodicho se levantó del césped con rapidez y agilidad. Se sacudió el césped del cuerpo y me miró con la mayor neutralidad que pudo.

¡No pienses en sus ojos! ¡No lo veas de frente! Ya olvídalo.

- ¿Qué quería decirme, Killua-sama? – Dijo, agachando la cabeza, como si me tuviese demasiado respeto. Respiré hondo.

- No tienes por qué llamarme así. Después de todo, también eres un príncipe. – Mi mente aún se resistía al hecho de admitir que esa mujer que yo había imaginado con el nombre de este muchacho era un príncipe y no una _princesa_.

- No creo que estemos al mismo nivel, Killua-sama. Después de todo, usted es quien tiene mi pueblo en las cuerdas – Casi pude detectar una pequeña pizca de odio en sus palabras. ¿Así que eso pensaba, eh? Pues así me parecía bien.

- _Casi pudimos arreglarlo todo… _- Musité para mí mismo.

- ¿¡Como?! – Dijo, acercándose peligrosamente de repente y tomando mi mano. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, acerqué la mano rápidamente hacia mi espada, y fijé mis ojos directamente en los suyos, eso que había estado evitando todo este tiempo que estuve cerca de él, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… Mi mano se congeló al instante. No puedo. ¿¡Por qué no puedo?!

Mi expresión le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y me soltó inmediatamente. Mi pulso se serenó… ¿Qué rayos estaba mal conmigo? ¿No me enorgullecía de ser una persona sin piedad? ¿Entonces que pasó en este mismo momento?

- ¡L-lo siento mucho, Killua-sama! Soy muy irrespetuoso, porfavor perdóneme. – Dijo, volviendo a agachar su cabeza, liberándome así del hechizo maligno que tenían sus ojos.

Respiré hondo una última vez.

- Nada importante, tu hermano ahora mismo está deliberando junto a mi padre como resolver nuestros conflictos, para que pueda reinar la paz desde ahora. – Dije de manera neutra. Gon, entonces, levantó la cabeza, y sonrió con total emoción.

- ¡Eso me alegra mucho, Killua-sama! – Entonces cruzó las piernas y se sentó sobre el césped otra vez. Lo observé sentarse y despatarrase en el suelo como si fuese un plebeyo. Sentí la necesidad de preguntarle.

- ¿No te enseñó tu padre a que no deberías sentarte así en el suelo? Eres un príncipe… - Lo dije como si fuese algo obvio, pero entonces me miró. Su mirada estaba teñida de una tristeza escondida…

- No, Emmm... En realidad, no lo hizo, además, prefiero sentarme en el césped, no por ser un príncipe significa que la naturaleza no es lo suficientemente buena para mi, ya ve, Killua-sama. – Lo dijo rápidamente, como queriendo escapar de la pregunta. Había algo detrás de todo esto… - Podría usted también intentar darle una oportunidad al césped, Killua-sama, no muerde. – Dijo divertido.

¿Yo? ¿Sentarme en el césped? Huh… Nunca lo había hecho… Suena patético, tener un jardín y nunca visitarlo.

Crucé las piernas como él lo hizo, y me senté a su lado. El césped era mullido, suave y fresco. Mejor que una alfombra o una almohada de plumas, extrañamente…

Esto era divertido. Primero venía a matarlo, y ahora estaba compartiendo un mismo espacio con él. Mi determinación estaba claramente cuestionada ahora.

- ¡Mire, Killua-sama! ¡Esa nube parece un perrito! – Me dijo señalando hacia una blanca nube. ¿Dónde podía ver un perrito en esa masa de aire? Me sonrió divertido cuando observó mi expresión confusa. Acto seguido, se recostó en el césped, indicando que lo hiciese también con su mano. Desconfié, pero lo hice… ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

- Kurapika me enseño este juego, ves una nube e intentas de ver una forma en ella – Comentó, observando el cielo.

"_Un inocente juego para un príncipe que seguramente tiene mayoría de edad" _Pensé, más no lo dije.

No podía arruinar esa burbuja en la que este muchacho estaba metido.

- ¿Ves? Esa parece un águila – Dijo, señalando una nube. Es más, creo que llego a ver…

- No, a mi me parece que es un guerrero empuñando una espada. – Le contradije. Entonces escuché su risa, cristalina, adorable…

- ¡Killua-sama, usted definitivamente ha pasado mucho tiempo en batallas! – Dijo riendo. Y algo allí pasó, algo que jamás había pasado.

Reí, con él.

Sentí que nuestras risas se armonizaron una con otra. Había algo en él. Algo que no entendía… Pero estaba seguro averiguaría.

Me miró.

Lo miré.

Nos miramos.

Y algo rompió la conexión.

- ¡Su alteza, su padre solicita su presencia! – Gritó Kalluto, llevando de la mano a Alluka. - ¡Gon-sama, usted también debe venir con nosotros! Han solicitado vuestra presencia.

Fue un duro golpe a la realidad, pero lo agradecía. Gon no era la persona con la que había soñado, así que mi mente debía acostumbrarse a eso. Aunque me fuese difícil, lograría sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

…**..**

**¡Capítulo terminado!**

**Waaah, este me encantó, personalmente. Además, es el más largo hasta ahora.**

**Siendo sincera, es un poco triste el hecho de que sea la historia en proceso con menos reviews, pero tengo la esperanza de que habrá más gente que le dé una oportunidad a la historia, por el momento, gracias a las dos personas que lo comentan! Realmente me dan una razón por la cual seguir escribiendo ^_^**

**Aquí es cuando empieza lo impredecible, o predecible si se quiere. **

**Respecto a una pregunta que surgió en los comentarios, sí, el Fanfic es M por qué pasará Algo, más adelante… o **_**varias cosas**_**… *hisoka face* (?) **

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que será luego del fin de semana, ya que estoy ocupada de Viernes a Domingo, por lo que probablemente el próximo capítulo sea Lunes o Martes como máximo.**

**Me despido, ¡cariños!**

**- Louder Speakers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar en el tiempo prometido. Resulta que mi pequeña perrita murió… Y no me sentía con ánimos para seguir. Se me escapaban las ideas del cerebro. En fin, ella sufría así que está mejor donde está ahora… **

**Muchas gracias por los 10 reviews, realmente me suben el ánimo.**

**En fin, no los distraigo más, que siga el fic.**

…**.**

Me levanté del césped, tratando de pasar por alto lo que Kalluto pensaría de verme así. Después de todo, era un príncipe y debía actuar como tal, esto no era nada, solo una pequeña jugarreta, no volvería a suceder, seguramente.

Gon se levantó también, sacudiendo su traje y cabello de todo rastro de suciedad. Se le veía nervioso, como si fuese un niño apunto de confrontar a su enfadado padre. ¿Acaso Ging no le habría enseñado nada de auto-confianza?

Caminé calmada pero apresuradamente hacia los pasillos del palacio, dejando atrás al muchacho, pero sabiendo que estaba detrás de él. No se adelantaba, me seguía como si fuese un criminal sumiso para entrar a su celda.

Kalluto bajó la cabeza apenas pasé a su lado. No se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno al respecto a la condición en la que me había encontrado.

Alluka, era caso distinto. Se soltó de la mano de su dama de compañía y fue directo al lado de Gon.

- ¡Gon-chan! – Dijo emocionada otra vez, tomando su mano, con absoluta confianza. Gon le correspondió su gesto de afecto, dedicándole una sonrisa deslumbrante. ¿Acaso yo dije deslumbrante? ¡Claro que no!

- Que gusto volverla a ver, señorita. –

- ¡No me llamo señorita! ¡Soy Alluka! – Le recriminó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Gon rió dulcemente. Realmente no parecía un adulto… Parecía un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Ahora, dudaba como podía haber estado tan ciego… El Gon que veía ahora era totalmente masculino. El traje que llevaba mostraba las líneas marcadas en su pecho, sus brazos con una leve y suave musculatura… Pero su rostro se mostraban finas líneas, juveniles y hasta con un poco de infantilidad. Su piel morena lucía suave, no mostraba ni un ápice de barba, nada que perturbara su rostro. Pero sus ojos eran lo que más me sorprendía de ese rostro…

Eran expresivos, como si pudiese dentro de ellos leer una novela completa de miles de páginas, que cuentan una historia tan atrapante y maravillosa que debes leer muchas veces para comprender. El color cálido de sus ojos no eran más que la perfecta complementación. Había dicho hace mucho que mi color favorito de ojos era el azul, como el mío. Pero diría que ahora ha cambiado. Me molestaba admitirlo ahora, pero desde que conocí su existencia (Como mujer), había anhelado poder ver mi nuevo color favorito, el color de sus ojos.

Gran decepción realmente, darme cuenta lo equivocado que había estado.

Pero… No podía negar el efecto que tenía aún sobre mí. ¿Debía darle una oportunidad? No sería lo que yo esperaba, pero podría llegar a convertirse en un fuerte aliado o socio en batallas, o inclusive un buen estudiante, dado que dudaba mucho que supiese como empuñar una espada, mucho menos cortar un cuello.

Había algo que atraía mi atención de él, no negativamente. ¿Sería ese algo que hacía que Alluka confiase en él? No lo sabía… Pero mientras más lo veía interactuar, con el mundo, con mi hermanita, más pulsaba mi deseo de conocerlo.

Listo, hecho, me han convertido en un blandengue. ¡Bien hecho, mala suerte!

Kalluto abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Kurapika, mi padre, todos estaban ubicados en su mismo sitio.

Sin decir nada, me adelanté y volví a tomar asiento en mi lugar, dejando al muchacho detrás, otra vez.

Alluka también corrió a su asiento, al lado de nuestra madre. Kalluto cerró las puertas, dejando parado y visiblemente asustado, Gon.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Kurapika se carcajeó.

- Gon, ven aquí. – Le separó la silla a su lado. Gon estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello, y casi sale corriendo a sentarse. La mirada de mi padre lo seguía. Debía admitirlo, la mirada de nuestra familia tendía a ser… perturbadora. Más cuando esta uno bajo presión. – No temas. Hay buenas noticias.

Gon lo miró esperanzado, a lo que Kurapika asintió. El peli-negro se vio calmado de repente. ¿Huh? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¡Metiche Killua, no es de tu incumbencia!

Una vez todos se vieron tranquilos y el silencio reinó en la sala, Silva se levantó de su asiento, y me miró directamente.

- Killua, entiendo tus razones por las cuales actuaste, por eso mismo voy a olvidar tus faltas, ya que has demostrado más de una vez tus capacidades. – Sonreí orgulloso. ¡Claro está! Yo era el futuro rey de Padokia, sabía exactamente como dominar mi reino. ¡Nadie más que yo estaba capacitado para esto! – Pero, eso no es el por qué los hemos convocado a todos en este momento – Dijo. Presté atención más que nunca ahora. – Kurapika, le concedo el anuncio.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el rubio, quién con una apacible sonrisa, se levantó al tiempo que mi padre tomaba asiento.

- Se ha declarado definitivamente la paz entre Whale Island y Padokia – Todos los presentes aplaudieron. Gon inclusive parecía que casi vitoreaba. Contuve una risa. – Con la siguiente condición – Ahora tanto él como yo, abrimos los ojos sorprendidos. – Padokia siempre ha buscado la calidad y cantidad de alimentos que Whale Island produce, gracias a su suelo fértil, y por otro lado, Whale Island siempre ha buscado la cantidad de piedras y material precioso que yace en las cavernas montañosas de Padokia. – Oh, ya veía por donde venía esto…

Kurapika miró a Gon primero, sonriéndole, y luego me miró a mí, serio. Le dirigí la misma mirada. – El trato fue el siguiente: Una parte de la familia real se quedará aquí para dirigir la plantación y proceso natural para preparación de la tierra, para proporcionar lo mismo que Whale Island hace, y un miembro de la familia real de Padokia deberá ir con nosotros, a ayudarnos a abrir una brecha del lado del reino de Whale Island hacia las cavernas…

Antes de que pudiese razonar, la aclaración final me golpeó directamente en la nariz.

- Gon, te quedarás aquí, sabes mejor que nadie el proceso, debes ayudar al Príncipe Killua a re-organizar toda actividad. –

Tanto él como yo quedamos absortos… ¡Que idea más ridícula! ¡Nadie me iba a decir a MÍ como dirigir MI reino!

- Illumi accedió a dirigir a sus mejores hombres a Whale Island para iniciar la construcción de la nueva ruta. – Agregó mi padre.

¡Yo no había aceptado esto! ¡Era inaceptable!

Gon se veía sorprendido, pero no disgustado, alarmado, ni siquiera molesto por todo esto. Es más, se lo veía feliz y cooperativo.

- Gon, lo siento, debo ir con ellos a supervisar – Y su mirada de felicidad se desvaneció, cambiándola por una mirada de temor.

- P-pero… Kurapika… -

- No te preocupes… Sé que sabrás manejarlo. – Puso una mano en su hombro – Confío en ti.

¡Pues yo no confío en lo que me hará hacer!

…

La reunión transcurrió por un par de horas más. Kurapika, Silva e Illumi planeaban, organizaban y desarmaban en voz alta. Los demás solo debíamos escuchar.

Aún no podía creerlo. No solo me había engañado a mi mismo con la esperanza de una compañera, ¡Si no que ahora me obligarían a estar con él más de un mes!

¿Sería eso suficiente para sacarme esas ideas que tenía de mi mente? ¡Más vale que lo sea!

Pero… Esto podría ser también una ventaja, pasar tiempo con Gon puede ser productivo. Como dije, podría ser un gran socio en muchos aspectos. Era un príncipe después de todo.

¡Ugh! ¡Como hubiese deseado lo contrario!

- Killua – Me había dicho mi padre luego de horas de charla. - ¿Por qué no llevas a Gon a la habitación de huéspedes? Muéstrale donde se quedará.

Dicho y hecho, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos con Gon pisándome los talones.

- Killua-sama – Me llamó. Porfavor, no me hables… ¡Intento olvidarme de que sentí algo por tu versión femenina!

- ¿Qué? – Dije secamente. Lo sentí encogerse.

- ¿Se siente incómodo por mi presencia? – Me detuve. La pregunta me dejó congelado. Volteé ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Gon se sonrojó ligeramente y me sonrió amablemente. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante de la sinceridad de su sonrisa y aparté la mirada.

- ¡Eso! Siempre evita mirarme… - Dijo calmadamente. – Si lo desea, puedo solo enviarle mis ideas por escrito, no tiene que verme…

Suspiré.

Él tenía razón. Además, no era su culpa que yo hubiese cometido un error. Tal vez había sido duro con él, también era un príncipe, nos debíamos mutuo respeto.

- No te preocupes, Gon, no tengo ningún problema contigo. – Le dije. No era una mentira, pero escondía una verdad. Pero no pensaba decírselo, tal vez con el tiempo. No sería una bonita manera de empezar una relación de negocios si le admitía que casi me había enamorado de una versión de él que no existía.

Me volteé para verlo de frente, evitando observarlo detalladamente.

- Tal parece que nos veremos obligados a trabajar juntos por un tiempo, así que lo mejor es llevarnos bien – Le dediqué una amable sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! ¡Espero nos llevemos bien, Killua-sama! – Y extendió su mano. Dudé, mucho. Pero debía hacerlo. Extendí la mano para tomar la suya, y apenas me dio un apretón, una vibra eléctrica pasó corriendo por mi columna vertebral. Temblé, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para que él se diese cuenta.

No entendía las reacciones de mi cuerpo. No entendía mi manera de pensar últimamente. No me entendía a mí mismo, y eso, era muy malo.

- También eso espero – Dije, soltándolo rápidamente. Me volteé para seguir avanzando hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

La única razón razonable que me podría imaginar para explicar mi comportamiento, es la pérdida de las expectativas que me había hecho, que mi mente las retenía, esperando que todo esto no fuese más que una mentira, mientras la parte razonable de mi, intentaba arrastrarla hacia la realidad. Esa podría ser la razón. Debía serla.

Gon saludaba a cuanto sirviente se encontraba, con esa sonrisa de amabilidad siempre presente en su rostro. Los rostros de la servidumbre se veían asombrados por la actuación del príncipe. Era extraño que un miembro de la realeza los tratara como amigos. Me mantuve sereno ante todo actuar de Gon, podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras no me afectara.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Me aparté de la entrada y le sonreí.

- Primero el invitado – Ser amable era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora. Gon me devolvió la sonrisa y se adelantó a observar el cuarto.

Era elegante debía admitir. Estaba decorado con colores cálidos, como el marrón y el dorado. La cama de doble plaza la cubría un manto dorado. Todo objeto allí tenía el color exacto de encaje, no había una sola pieza color azul, o verde. Todo era cálido.

Me recordaba el color de sus ojos…

- ¡Qué bonito es, Killua-sama! – Dijo, observando tanto como lo rodea, sentándose con un pequeño salto en la cama.

- Si, eso creo. – Respondí, vagamente. – En fin, mejor te dejo solo. Vendrán pronto a dejarte una muda de ropa nueva para tu estadía aquí. Si necesitas algo, díselo a algún sirviente, te atenderán en seguida – Planeaba retirarme, pero…

- ¡Espere! – Dijo él en voz alta. Me detuve, sin mirarlo. – Em… ¿N-no le importaría quedarse a hacerme algo de compañía? – Tartamudeó, podría jurar que estaba sonrojándose.

_Ese hermoso sonrojo adornando sus mejillas… _¡Cállate, cerebro!

- Claro que… si tiene algo más importante que hacer… no lo molestaré – Dijo, apresuradamente. Suspiré. Hora de poner a prueba mis reacciones.

- Claro, no hay problema – Le contesté lo más calmada y suavemente que mi extenuada y nerviosa voz podría. Recibí su sonrisa como premio por mi esfuerzo.

- ¡Gracias, Killua-sama! ¡Es usted muy amable! – Casi parecía que ronroneaba. Se hizo a un lado en la cama y me dejó un espacio para sentarme.

Con precaución de no acercarme mucho, me senté a su lado. El espacio que nos separaba era considerable.

El silencio, que parecía eterno, no era incómodo. Me sentía tranquilo, solo oyendo el sonido que provenía desde fuera, el de su respiración…

- Killua-sama… ¿Qué hace usted para divertirse? – Abrí deliberadamente los ojos. ¿Divertirme? ¿Qué hacía yo para divertirme? – Quiero decir… ¿Cómo pasa usted su tiempo libre?

- Oh… Am… No sé, tal vez practicar con la espada, o quizá ayudar a Alluka en lo que necesite… - Tartamudeaba. Nadie antes se interesó en mi vida como para preguntarme eso. – Tal vez andar a caballo…

- ¡Caballos! ¿Me enseñaría a montar, Killua-sama? – Me preguntó emocionado.

¡No! ¡Mente pervertida! Se refiere a montar caballos. ¡Es un hombre, por todos los cielos! ¡Yo no era ningún homosexual!

- Supongo que no habrá problema… - Contesté, tratando de mantener la compostura.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, Killua-sama! – Y me vi a mi mismo envuelto por el calor de sus brazos.

Mi cuerpo se congeló. Me tenía sujeto con ambos brazos por el cuello, enterrando su propio rostro en mi hombro.

Gon era inusual, impredecible, de un momento me llamaba con puro respeto, como si fuese totalmente superior a él, y al otro me abrazaba como si fuese… su mejor amigo.

No me atreví a romper el abrazo. Me encontré a mi mismo disfrutándolo.

Mis brazos actuaron solos, y temblando terminaron sujetando su espalda… Detente… Esto no era parte del plan… Gon es un hombre, también tú lo eres… Esto está mal… Muy mal…

_Entonces… ¿Por qué se siente tan… bien?_

Fueron los golpes en la puerta los que me sacaron de la ensoñación.

- ¿Su alteza? Soy su ama de llaves, ¿Puedo pasar? – Escuché la voz femenina detrás de la puerta.

Me separé inmediatamente de él. Me di cuenta que él estaba tan sonrojado como yo.

- Lo siento, Killua-sama, no quería molestarlo, disculpe mi efusión – Me murmuró. Solo me limité a asentir. No podía hacer otra cosa…

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era este calor que no podía apartar de mi?

- ¡Si, pase! – Gritó Gon.

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente antes de que la sirvienta pasase. No quería que preguntase nada…

Me recosté en la pared mientras observaba como la chica le entregaba a Gon una gran muda de ropa nueva, él le agradecía amablemente y ella se retiraba, no sin antes decirle que estaba a su completa disposición en cuanto la llamara, y que pronto traerían su cena. Gon le agradeció muy efusivamente, tomándola de la mano…

Algo en todo esto me causó un efecto negativo… Gon era amable con todos, no era solo yo la excepción… Seguramente tendría muchos amigos…

- Gracias por todo, Killua-sama. Lamento lo que hice – Dijo, bajando la cabeza, como si hubiese cometido un grave delito. Negué con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. – Me sonrió… Debía admitir, aunque esa sonrisa no fuese únicamente para mí, me gustaba…

Me disponía a irme, y dejarlo en privado, ya estaba anocheciendo, y lo mejor era que se aseara para recibir su cena en su habitación y luego descansar, pero…

- Gon… ¿Qué dices si mañana te enseño a montar en caballo? – Le propuse.

- ¿¡Enserio?! – Casi gritó, pero se contuvo poniéndose una mano en la boca rápidamente. - ¡Sí, me encantaría!

Le sonreí.

- Pues, nos vemos mañana… - Dije, tomando el pomo de la puerta, retirándome – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches para usted, Killua-sama… - Me respondió serenamente, y antes de que cerrara la puerta escuché – Me gustaría más decirle solo Killua…

Me reí en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia mi propia habitación. Mañana seguramente sería un día interesante.

….

**Bien, me ha gustado este capítulo, pero la verdadera acción vendrá en el siguiente, todo esto es para que no se atolondren muchos sentimientos y acciones a la vez, una buena historia se basa en la habilidad de detallar :)**

**Dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo, tardé mucho en este por las razones que ya mencioné. Gracias por esperar…**

**Saludos cariñosos**

**- Louder Speakers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, bueno, como el otro capítulo era más… para no poner tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, me apresuro a seguir, aunque con el fin de semana de por medio se me complica… Es que no me gustan las historias que ponen un hecho tras otro, sin explicar que pasa en la cabeza de los personajes, los hace algo genéricos y aburridos, como ver una obra infantil de títeres x3**

**En fin, nada más que agregar. Prosigan, nos vemos allá abajo.**

…

Segunda noche de insomnio. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo lo que corría por mi mente. Si la noche anterior fue simple emoción, y duda, ahora era eso y mucho más. Emoción, porque había una pequeña posibilidad, minúscula quizá, que hasta podamos ser amigos… Duda, por todo lo que rondaba en mi cabeza. Ya había sintetizado mi teoría, pero me resultaba imposible de creer… Ante la vista real y concisa de la fantasía rota, mi ser debería de retroceder y cancelar toda reacción de guste ante su apariencia o roce…

Pero no era así. Para nada lo era. Algo en mí explotaba con su solo roce, algo en mi mente clamaba por ser descubierto. Llegué en un momento a casi culparlo por mi estado. Pero no era justo. No era su culpa que mi mente estuviese gravemente alterada ni mucho menos.

Conseguir mantener la calma frente a él era mi nuevo objetivo actual. Nada de sonrojos, nada de tembleque en la voz, nada que me permitiese delatar mi condición. Sentía decisión en mí, pero la gran pregunta era: ¿Podría cumplir todos mis estándares?

Era solo enseñarle a montar caballos, no era nada especial… Debía de poder pasar el día sin avergonzarme a mí mismo…

¿Por qué tenía este efecto sobre mí?

El sol aún estaba oculto detrás de las montañas, no amanecería hasta dentro de un buen rato. Dormir no parecía estar dentro de los planes que mi cuerpo tenía. Deslicé mis piernas desnudas fuera de las mantas. Había tanta diferencia entre nosotros… Él era cálido, como el fuego, yo era frío, como el hielo… Parecía ser amado por todos, a mí nadie me amaba… Tal vez ese fue el porqué Alluka lo quiso desde un primer momento. Parecía tener un don con la gente.

Me habían educado bajo el pretexto de que era mejor ser temido que amado. Pero no era el respeto lo que una persona más quería. Al menos, no era lo que yo quería. Sentir que la gente es obligada a estar a mí alrededor.

Había estado caminando en círculos mientras todo esto pasaba por mi mente.

¿Habría sido diferente si yo no hubiese sido un príncipe? ¿Tendría amigos? ¿Familiares que se preocuparan por mí en vez de por mi título?

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama.

¿Podría ser que Gon viese más allá?

…

Al menos, pude dormir unas horas. Divagando, mi mente había caído en su estado de descanso sin que lo notase.

Hoy era el día en que pondría mi cordura a prueba. Quería, no, debía probarme a mí mismo que no había nada homosexual en mí.

Gon era un muchacho, no una mujer, y era hora de acostumbrarse a que jamás estaríamos juntos de esa manera.

Me entró un severo malestar. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué?

Me apresuré hacia el baño, y arrojé agua helada a mi cara. Quité mis manos de mis ojos, para encontrarme con mi reflejo…

Este rostro… y estas manos… Manchadas en sangre. ¿Este ser merecía la amistad de Gon?

Seguramente no.

Luego de vestirme, de manera más campestre esta vez, me dirigí hacia la habitación del muchacho. La prueba empezaría apenas lo mirase de frente.

Quise tocar la puerta de su habitación, pero escuché golpes dentro. Guardé silencio total…

_¡No, Killua! ¡Está mal espiar a la gente! _ Jódete, sentido común.

- ¡Porfavor! ¡No me mate! – Escuché a Gon gritar, esa era su voz, estaba seguro. Mis sentidos entraron en pánico. - ¡Soy inocente, lo juro!

No me importó nada más en ese momento, empujé la puerta con toda la fuerza que mis hombros cargaban. Las bisagras de la puerta vibraron fuertemente, a punto de fallar, el tomo de la puerta casi salía volando. Empuñé mi espada rápidamente, dispuesto a eliminar cualquier cosa que amenazara a Gon…

- ¡Onii-chan! – Gritó Alluka. No daba crédito a lo que observaba. Alluka empuñaba una ramita de un árbol, sosteniéndola a modo de espada, parada encima de la cama, acorralando a Gon, que fingía temor… Demasiado fingido, porque estaba ocultando la sonrisa. - ¡No voy a dejar que lo protejas! - Dijo, uniéndome automáticamente al extraño jueguecillo, apuntándome ahora con la varita.

- Alluka, no… -

- ¡Sálveme, Príncipe Killua! – Suplicó Gon, juguetonamente. Prueba Nº 1… No superada. Un temblor me recorrió la espina.

- ¡Nadie podrá salvarte! – Chilló Alluka, y se lanzó hacia mí, pegándome con la ramita. Compartí por un segundo una mirada con aquel muchacho. Me guiñó el ojo, como un simple "_Sigue el juego",_ y le hice caso. Me hice el muerto, lo mejor que pude, enserio…

Alluka hizo una risa malvada digna de un villano de novelas, para ser remplazada rápidamente por su risa de siempre. Gon pronto se le unió. No sabría admitir que risa era más adorable…

- ¡Gracias por el juego, Gon-chan! – Le sonrió felizmente mi hermana, saltando a la cama para abrazarle. Ser niño era una gran ventaja, podías abrazar a alguien sin temor a ser rechazado…

- Por nada, señorita. Es usted muy divertida – Le respondió él, correspondiendo su abrazo de forma muy cariñosa.

Me enderecé, guardando mi arma. Estaba un poco sonrojado… Había resultado ser _demasiado _protector.

- Siento haber entrado así. Escuché gritos y pensé que algo andaba mal. – Dije, con una mano en mi nuca. Gon me sonrió.

- Le agradezco, Killua-sama. Tampoco debí haber sobreactuado – Me contestó, riendo ligeramente.

- ¿A qué jugamos ahora? – Preguntó Alluka, saltando en la cama. Suspiré y la atajé en el aire. Seguramente, era mi hermanita y todo, pero este día estaba reservado para mí, solamente. _Eso ha sonado muy posesivo…_

- Alluka, lo siento, pero te recuerdo que te espera tu profesor en el vestidor. – Le comenté, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo. Su profesor era un hombre muy anciano, le daba clases a Alluka todos los días, pero, consecuencia de su vejez, no podía tomar los chistes de Alluka y su infantil sentido del humor enserio.

Por esa misma razón, ella nunca quería tomar sus clases.

- ¡P-pero! ¿Y quién cuidará a Gon-chan? – Se encaprichó, señalándolo. El muchacho soltó una risa silenciosa. Alluka lo cuidaba como si fuese menor a ella… Debía haberle tomado un enorme cariño.

- No se preocupe, señorita. Su hermano cuidará bien de mi hasta que usted regrese – Intentó reconfortarla.

Cuidar de él… ¿Eso significaba que confiaba en mí?

Sentí removerse una ráfaga cálida dentro de mí.

- Ummm – Hizo un puchero, pero finalmente asintió – Está bien…

Alluka se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes correr a abrazar a Gon como modo de despedida. La familiaridad con la que lo abrazaba me hacía sentirme extraño… Era como si fuese simple ser su amigo, y yo solo me complicaba, era como si en mi mente, un abrazo familiar no fuese suficiente. Como si quisiese un abrazo especial solo para mí…

_¿No lo entiendes, Killua? _Mi mente me preguntó, más no entendí ni supe responderle. Desde el día de ayer no comprendía nada. Esa decepción que había sentido, se evaporaba lentamente, como si no hubiese estado allí en primer lugar… Como si no hubiese motivos para sentirla…

¡Pero claro que los había! ¡Eso estaba claro como agua! … ¿Lo estaba?

¿Podría ser que…?

- ¿Killua-sama, se encuentra bien? – La voz del muchacho causante de mis momentos de ensoñación me preguntaba algo… Pero no podía oírlo. Solo podía denotar cada nota musical que era su voz. Mi mente volaba alto, pero debía mantener los pies en la tierra… Por más que costase…

- ¿Huh? –

- Le he preguntado si se siente bien, si lo desea, puede enseñarme a montar caballos otro día… Si es que se siente muy mal… - Me contestó él, su infantil voz denotaba decepción y tristeza.

_Oh, no me siento para nada mal… _

Por nada del mundo faltaría a esta promesa.

- ¡No, no! – Le respondí rápidamente. Gon me observó fijamente, como comprobando mi estado… ¿Acaso se preocupaba? – Vine a recogerte… Solo estaba en las nubes – Solté una risa falsa. El tinte desorientado en mi voz no le pasó desapercibido…

- Está bien… - Dijo él, aumentando su inspección en mi rostro. Me sentía cautivado… Sus ojos me recorrían de un lado a otro. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no sonrojarme, pero sabía, que mis mejillas lentamente se iban coloreando de un rosado que mi blanca piel no podría esconder. Finalmente me sonrió, liberándome de la tensión silenciosa en la que me había puesto. - ¡Me alegro que esté bien, Killua-sama!

Respiré hondo.

- Bien, ¿Preparado? – Tomé como una afirmación el hecho que tomara mi mano con fuerza para salir corriendo de la habitación.

…

Recordaba este lugar perfectamente. Solía esconderme aquí de mi hermano, cuando me buscaba… Los animales eran leales. Recordaba protegerlos a de los azotes. No creía que doblegarlos a su voluntad sea lo correcto, aún no lo creo… Sé que ellos confían en mí. Esta parte de mi… Hace mucho que no recordaba cosas como estas.

Pero ver a Gon, pasando su mano por las melenas de los animales, como si fueran iguales… Me hizo pensar. Ellos le respondían con confianza. Se mostraban su mutuo respeto.

Creo que podría verlo en los ojos de un animal. Podía ver eso en él. Veía su deseo de libertad. Veía la nobleza y lealtad… Veía esa inocencia, pero que a la vez es sabiduría… Sentía que podía preguntarle lo que sea, y respondería honestamente.

Todo lo contrario a mi…

- ¿Cuál es el suyo, Killua-sama? – Me preguntó Gon, acariciando con suavidad la nariz de uno de los potros. Analicé el lugar buscando a… Ah, allí está.

- Ése de allá. – Le indiqué con la mano el potro color blanco del fondo. Majestuoso animal, sin duda. Había nacido poco tiempo luego de que alcanzase una madurez considerable, ya estaba cerca de su retiro, pero aún conservaba su belleza. – Lo llamo Takeshi - Le mencioné. Significaba "Audacia", Valor…

- Me recuerda a usted, Killua-sama. – Me dijo simplemente. Contuve la respiración…

- ¿Por qué? – Musité la pregunta, pensaba que no me oiría, pero en efecto, lo hizo. Y no tardó en contestar.

- Tiene una mirada segura de sí misma. – Dijo acercándosele. Takeshi se removió en su lugar, pisoteando con fuerza la tierra. Buscando su propio respeto. Gon le extendió la mano, esperando que él lo aceptase… El animal lo observó, por unos segundos que parecían eternos, y lo hizo. Inclinó su blanquecina cabeza hacia la mano del muchacho, depositando ahora su confianza en él. Gon le brindó una sonrisa. – Veo en él que ha pasado por mucho dolor… Que valientemente ha enfrentado, y ha sobrevivido a la adversidad.

- Gon… - Mencioné su nombre inconscientemente, más él no se volteó a verme…

- Pero hay algo en él… Él teme una sola cosa. – Fijé mi mirada en él. No quitaba su mirada del animal. Se miraban mutuamente. Como si hablaran. – Él teme… - Tomó una pausa. Sabía que iba a decir… lo sentía. – Teme quedarse solo.

Lo sentí. Lágrimas quisieron luchar por escapar de mis ojos… ¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Cómo pudo ver detrás de mí? Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, siguió hablando:

- Teme que algún día no lo necesiten más… Y deba vivir lo que resta su vida solo… - Murmuraba. Ya no le hablaba a Takeshi… Me miraba directamente. El animal se había arrimado cerca de él, como compartiendo un abrazo…

Sentía su mirada sobre mí, así que me prioricé esconder todo rastro de sentimiento. Era difícil. Nunca había pasado por algo así… Nadie nunca se molestó en tratar de ver detrás de mi fachada de príncipe… Nadie nunca comprendió… Pero, llegaba este muchacho, la persona que me había traído consigo una decepción enorme… Y me comprendía. No me conoce, probablemente nunca tuvo la intención de ver dentro de mi alma… Tal vez fue casualidad que lo viese… Pero lo que seguramente no entendía… era lo mucho que esas simples palabras significaron para mí…

Apunto de levantar la mirada y continuar, ignorando todos mis pensamientos, sentí algo nuevo. Un calor que reconocí al instante. Me estaba abrazando.

Pero no era ese mismo tipo de abrazo efusivo que me había dado ayer… No, este era diferente. Cargado de un sentimiento nuevo… No era lástima, como había anticipado. Era un sentimiento tan simple que sería gracioso decir que jamás experimenté uno… Un abrazo de corazón. Era tan intenso… Sentía sus brazos aprisionarme, apretando mi espalda y obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro… Sentía el aroma que deprendía su cabello…

Le devolví le abrazo, con mis brazos temblequeando, justo como ayer… Pero esta vez, me sentí seguro del abrazo.

Pasaron segundos, segundos que no quería que pasasen… Segundos largos, y a la vez demasiado cortos…

- Killua… - Murmuró cerca de mi oído. Pero… ¿He oído bien? ¿Me ha llamado… solo Killua? – No dejaré que estés solo. –

Algo tomaba forma dentro de mí… Gon, este muchacho… Sin conocerme, ya hacía tanto por mí, sin saberlo… La mejor forma de demostrarle un agradecimiento ahora, era cumpliendo mi promesa…

Le sonreí, mientras él deshacía con suavidad el abrazo.

- ¿Está bien que te llame Killua, verdad? - Preguntó, sonrojado y asustado de haber cometido un error. Solté una suave risilla.

- Claro que está bien. – Le respondí. Gon me devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado de no haberme "faltado el respeto" - Bien, ¿Listo para aprender?

- ¡Sí! – Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, más no alterando a los animales, quienes parecían haber encontrado su presencia como algo inusual, pero nada que debiesen preocuparse.

Takeshi sacudió su melena orgullosamente en cuanto me le acerqué. Teníamos una relación extraña, nos probábamos mutuamente, esperando que uno de nosotros cayera, pero bien sabíamos que nos ayudaríamos si el otro lo hacía primero. Pasé mi mano por su nariz, a modo de saludo.

- Gon, elige uno – Me miró confundido, como si no acabase de entender lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sonriendo sacudí la cabeza. ¿Acaso nada le había enseñado Ging? – Digo, escoge uno de los caballos, la mejor manera de aprender es haciéndolo.

Dudó, observando a su alrededor. Había muy buenos ejemplares, mi padre se había encargado de eso.

- ¡Ese! – Dijo, señalando al primer animal que había tocado en primer lugar. ¿De todos, tenía que ser ese?

Señalaba a la única yegua del grupo, era de un color blanco, con decorativas manchas color marrón, estaba tan cerca del retiro como Takeshi, pero también, la habían encontrado preñada, y nadie se ha atrevido a montarla luego de tener su cría, pues era testaruda, y no obedecía a nadie.

- Gon… ¿Por qué no eliges al potro dorado de allá que es... –

- ¿Por qué no? – Me interrumpió. Sentía su mirada clavada en mí…

- Ella es obstinada, no creo que te vaya a obedecer… - Le expliqué rápidamente. Gon me analizó por limitados segundos, y se acercó a la yegua tranquilamente.

Cuando se le acercó, noté la desconfianza del animal, más eso no intimidó al muchacho… Solamente puso su mano en su hocico y la miró. Fue lo mismo que había hecho con Takeshi. Sonreírle, y esperar. La tensión del aire disminuía…

¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿Cómo lograba que personas o animales que vivían de su orgullo, indiferentes a todo, confiasen en él tan rápido? Takeshi odiaba a las demás personas, jamás de dejó acariciar por nadie, ni siquiera por Alluka, y ahora se presentaba él, con su sonrisa permanente y bondadosa actitud…

-Está bien… - Murmuré simplemente.

Realmente fue un suplicio tratar de ponerle la silla en el lomo, pues se retorcía ante solo mi roce. Parecía… que solo le respondía a Gon.

Una vez estaba todo ajustado, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi caballo. Pero Gon me detuvo…

- ¿Me ayudas a subir? – Dijo, con un pie en el estribo. No debía sorprenderme, una persona sin experiencia le costaría al primer intento… Me le acerqué, lentamente, para quedar detrás de él.

- Haz fuerza con las piernas, te empujaré. – Le contesté.

Hizo lo que le pedí, sentí sus piernas tensarse y levantarse del suelo para subir al animal. Preparé mis manos para empujar su espalda para acomodarlo en el debido lugar… Pero tal parece que sus piernas eran muy fuertes, porque casi salta… Causando que mis manos terminaran, nada más y nada menos que en su trasero.

Mi cara probablemente era un chiste… Sentía mis mejillas arder como si estuviese envuelto en llamas. ¿Solo a mí me pasaba esto? Gracias al cielo, él no parecía haberse dado cuenta, había quitado las manos deprisa apenas me di cuenta lo que hice…

_No me arrepiento_ Algún día tendré un duelo a muerte con mis pensamientos. Ya verán.

- ¡Mira, Killua! ¡No me he caído aún! - Me dijo emocionado y totalmente ajeno a mi estado. Asentí con la cabeza gacha.

Lo admitía, no era virgen, para nada lo era. Si bien nunca me gustaron mis prometidas, admito que me había aprovechado de ellas. De más está decir que no era la primera vez que tocaba las nalgas de una persona. ¡Sí las de un hombre! Pero... ¡Ugh! ¡No voy a admitirlo!

"_Pero… Esto se sintió mucho mejor" _Mi mente terminó por mí.

Esto no es posible siquiera… debe no serlo…

- ¿Killua? – Gon me tocó el hombro desde estaba, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. - ¿Hice algo mal? – Preguntó asustado. Respiré hondo.

- No, todo está bien. – Le contesté, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sabía que ocurría. Lo sabía muy bien… Y me encontré deseando que sea real…

Me dirigí hacia Takeshi otra vez. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia mí, dejando claro que tenía su permiso para montarlo.

Conmigo encima de su lomo, Takeshi caminó hacia la salida del establo con gracia y elegancia. Como queriendo lucirse.

- Ahora… - Me volteé a ver a Gon, que esperaba pacientemente mis instrucciones. – Empuja con suavidad su oreja, sabrá que debe avanzar.

Temía por la seguridad del muchacho. Todas las personas que trataron de montar a esa yegua terminaron en el suelo…

Pero no esta vez. La yegua caminó suavemente hacia adelante, mientras él tomaba sus riendas con cuidado de no herirla.

¿Qué más sorpresas contenía este chico?

En lo que restaba del día, la pasamos juntos. La yegua se comportó de manera extraordinaria, y juraba que hasta le agradaba tenerlo encima. Gon se sentía seguro de ella, y ella de él, cualquiera podría verlo…

Para cuando llegó la noche, él ya había tomado a la yegua como su nueva amiga, y viceversa. Diría que hasta querría llevarla con él hacia la habitación.

Para cuando llegó la noche… lo admitía.

- Gracias por el gran día, Killua. – Me dijo en la puerta de su habitación. Le asentí con la cabeza simplemente. – Nos vemos mañana. – Me informó, y cerró su puerta.

En esta misma noche. Lo admitía.

Después de tantos años, pensando que lo que ahora sabía no estaba destinado para mí. Luego de todos estos pensamientos, y de toda la negación… Lo sabía.

Eso que solo existía en las novelas, estaba ahora en mí. Eso que mucha gente creía algo perdido.

No lo entendía… No creía que fuese posible… Pero así era…

Todo me lo decía. Mi mente, mi cuerpo…

Es vergonzoso admitirlo. Después de todo, era un príncipe. Los príncipes están con princesas…

Pero no. Algo en mi había cambiado.

Estaba… enamorado de ese muchacho.

De un hombre. De un príncipe.

Encontré a la persona que buscaba. Me lo había confirmado hoy. Con sus risas, su bondad, su lealtad… Era esa persona que yo había imaginado, lo era realmente, no me había equivocado… Solamente que no era una mujer.

Me recosté en mi cama, sabiendo que podría dormir bien esta vez…

Porque lo admití. Estaba enamorado de Gon Freecs.

…..

**¡Por fin lo admitió! Pobre Killua, las que le vendrán ahora :3**

**Terminé este capítulo, que me parecía interminable. En un momento tengo ganas de escribir, en otro me llaman y pierdo la inspiración.**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza! **

**Espero les guste! Pronto subiré uno nuevo.**

**Saludos!**

**- Louder Speakers **


	6. Chapter 6

**Estoy demasiado avergonzada. Siento mucho haber tardado esta eternidad… Pero no encontraba manera de seguir, simplemente no encontraba ni tiempo, y cuando lo encontraba, no tenía imaginación para escribirlo… ¡Lo lamento tanto! ;_; **

**Eeeeen fin… Este capítulo empieza el soft M, así que con cuidado los que prefieren abstenerse de él :3**

…

"_El atardecer era simplemente divino reflejado en la clareza del lago frente a nosotros. Sentía el cabello de Gon rozarme el cuello, mientras el calor de su mejilla acariciaba suavemente mi hombro._

_Habían pasado ya horas, desde hace ya un tiempo, me encontraba sentado en el césped, con un brazo rodeando los hombros del muchacho a mi lado… Pero no importaba el tiempo, no importaba cuan inmóvil y silencioso fuese el momento… Era perfecto._

_Pero no sería perfecto sin la presencia del joven príncipe a mi lado. ¿Qué había realizado bien en esta vida para merecer semejante ángel a mi lado? Seguramente Dios me amaba… _

_- Killua… - Escuché su voz pronunciando suavemente mi nombre, como si el canto celestial se tratase. – Te amo… _

_¿Cuánta honestidad y felicidad podía encontrar en solo tres palabras? La felicidad siempre fue algo indescriptible. Cada uno podía apreciar todo tipo de felicidad. Muchos encuentran su felicidad en el poder y el dinero, otros la encuentran realizando lo que mejor saben hacer, y muchos otros ni siquiera la encuentran. Por mi parte, mi felicidad tenía un nombre y apellido: Gon Freccs. _

_Me incliné hacia su infantil rostro, mientras residía un color rosado en sus mejillas. Mis labios rozaron su virginal piel y…"_

Desperté entre una oleada de papeles. Oh, otra vez estos sueños… ¡Qué actitud era esta para un príncipe! ¡Dormirse encima de su escritorio! Mi clase se estaba yendo lentamente por la borda.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella tarde… El trabajo me abrumaba, y veía pocas veces a Gon por día, él también estaba ocupado planificando la re-organización de las plantaciones y agricultura del reino… ¡Pero ni un momento he podido pasar con él a solas luego de esa tarde! Y eso mismo originó todos estos sueños… ¿Podría ser que algún día escuchara esas tres palabras salir de sus hermosos labios? ¿Qué yo tuviese el honor de ser su elegido?

Aún no podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo me había vuelto tan… homosexual? ¡Jamás sentí nada por un hombre! ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de alguien del mismo sexo tan rápido? ¿Me confundía tal vez?

"_Oh, pobre y torpe Killua, no sabe cómo funciona el amor…" _Replicó mi mente en tono burlón. ¡Claro que entendía! ¡Ahora más que nunca! Pero aún así… ¿Podría ser que aquello del "amor a primera vista" me hubiese pasado a mí?

No solía creer en esas cosas… ¿Pero qué otra explicación había? Había pensado en Gon como una hermosa mujer… Pero resulta que me ha cautivado más su original versión…

¿Realmente soy homosexual? Creo que había una manera de averiguarlo… La imaginación era un arma muy poderosa para el saber, y seguramente me daría la respuesta. Esto sería vergonzoso para mi pobre psique.

Empecé a imaginarme su morena piel desnuda… Como se vería recostado en mi lecho, mientras mis manos desabrochaban lentamente su ropaje dejándome ver toda su piel desnuda…

Su pecho desprovisto de todo vello… Suave y firme… Su figura delgada e infantil, pero a la vez masculina y bien formada…

La belleza y tamaño de su sexo… su sensibilidad…

Como se vería su expresión, como me verían sus ojos, como sonarían sus gemidos de placer cuando lo _penetrara…_

Solté un quejido cuando sentí mi miembro crecer contra mi traje… Ya está confirmado. Repito, la imaginación era peligrosa. Todo mi ser estaba encendido, necesitaba ejercer mi pasión…

Creo que no haría daño si yo… De todos modos estaba completamente solo. Nadie me molestaba cuando estaba haciendo papeleo. No creo que esté mal…

Desabroché mi pantalón rápidamente. Sería rápido. Nadie se enteraría…

Mi miembro saltó, fuera de su horrible prisión, palpitando y temblando, buscando su propia liberación… Obviamente preferiría que fuese la mano o la lengua de mi ángel… Pero claramente eso no sería posible…

Deslicé mi mano hacía él… comenzando un movimiento de vaivén… Ronroneé bajito, nadie podía enterarse que el gran y poderoso príncipe estaba satisfaciéndose a sí mismo en solitario…

Mientras realizaba esto, me imaginaba otra cosa… Como la lengua de Gon se enroscaba en mi pene, mientras yo tiraba de sus negros cabellos y lo obligaba a permanecer de rodillas frente de mí…

- A-ah…. Ah… - Mi esfuerzo por contener mis gemidos era casi nulo… Imaginar como esa carita se sonrojaba mientras su saliva se mezclaba con mi semen… - Ahh…Gon…

- ¡Buenos días, Killua-sama! Oh, perdón, ¡Solo Killua! – Gritó una muy conocida voz. Me congelé, con la mano aún en mi miembro. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

A velocidad casi divina volví a guardar mi aún palpitante pene dentro de mi traje. ¡Juro a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer que Gon no se haya dado cuenta!

Levanté rápidamente mi mirada, aunque mi rostro fuera a parecer un desastre… Seguramente estaba muy sonrojado, y mi frente sudaba…

Gon estaba parado enfrente de mi escritorio, vistiendo un traje color blanco y negro… Sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de té y diferentes tipos de dulces…

- Siento si te he molestado, Killua… Pero como has trabajado tan duro y he encontrado un tiempo libre, pensé que quizá quisieras tomar el té conmigo – Dijo sonriendo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas... _Justo como en mi fantasía… _¡No! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Empeorarás las cosas!

- E-eh… S-sí claro… - Tartamudeé como un idiota. ¡Contrólate, Killua! Gon sospechará… Mi miembro no paraba de sacudirse, más cuando mi mirada se cruzaba con la de él…

- ¡Genial! – Dijo alegremente. Aparté mis papeles hacia un lado para que el pudiese colocar la bandeja frente de mi. Constaba de dos tazas de té, galletas, bizcochos y algunos tipos de tartas… Mmm… Nunca había visto a las cocineras preparar este tipo de cosas… - Espero te agrade, Killua, ¡Porque lo he hecho todo yo mismo!

Mi cara pasó a una expresión de sorpresa clara. ¿Qué otras cosas escondía mi pequeño ángel que yo debiese saber?

Se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo… Mi ser se revolvió enteramente…

Pero debía admitirlo… ¡Estar cerca de él ahora era tan complicado! Estaba tan cerca de mi liberación, mi pene seguía atrapado ahí dentro, exigiendo la atención del muchacho enfrente mío…

Gon estaba parado enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente esperando a que yo le diese un asiento… ¡Pero no podía pararme ahora!

- Mira, Gon… Allí hay una silla, ¿Puedes traerla? Es que… ¡Hoy me torcí el tobillo, sí, y me duele mucho! – Que excusa más idiota, porfavor… El bonito rostro de mi ángel cambió rápidamente para transformarse en uno de preocupación.

- ¡Siento mucho oír eso, Killua! No te preocupes, yo la traeré, quédate ahí sentado. – Dijo, regalándome una de esas bellas sonrisas que solo he visto en su rostro, y trotó alegremente hacia donde estaba una mis sillas de repuesto. La alzó fácilmente, para colocarla enfrente de mi escritorio y sentarse rápidamente, sin perder la sonrisa.

"_Bien, eso confirma los músculos que debe ocultar bajo ese traje… como me gustaría verle…" _Tranquilo, Killua… Calma… No quiero espantarlo, ni quiero delatarme…

- Porfavor, prueba algo, Killua… Quiero saber si te agrada, o realmente no debería volver a molestar a las señoritas de la cocina con mis horribles platillos – Rió, avergonzado. Me reí con él, aunque mi risa fue demasiado tensa…

Él no daba señales de haberse enterado de nada, o de haber visto algo… Creo que podría relajarme…

Tomé una de las galletas mientras daba un sorbo a mi té, y la mordí. ¡Por todo lo sagrado! ¡Estaba exquisito!

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto es delicioso! - Le felicité, llevando toda la galleta a mi boca de golpe. Gon me sonrió alegremente, cosa que esperaba de él… Lo que no esperaba es que se levantara sobre el escritorio, y se acercara tanto a mi rostro…

Menos de 10 centímetros de mi rostro... Estiré mis labios inconscientemente y mis ojos se cerraron, y él… Solo usó una servilleta para limpiar los restos de chocolate en mis mejillas.

- ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado, Killua! – Me dijo, manteniendo esa sonrisa, y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

¡Malditas esperanzas! ¡No arruinen todo! Casi pensé que él…

Di otro sorbo a mi té, tratando de tragarme toda la vergüenza, ¿Cómo él no se daba cuenta? ¡Por qué no lo hacía! Seguía sonriendo como si nada inusual ocurriera, como si todo en esta habitación estuviese en perfecta armonía.

- No he probado lo que preparé, quiero ver si mientes por cortesía o dices la verdad – Dijo divertido mientras tomaba uno de las porciones de tarta de sobre la bandeja. Esta llevaba crema… Oh, dime que no lo harás…

Su traviesa lengua se asomó de entre sus tiernos y rojizos labios, y tomó la crema con ella, regresando rápidamente dentro de su boca… dejando sus restos blancos entre sus labios…

- ¡Mmm…. Delicioso! - Mientras hablaba me miraba directamente a los ojos… ¡Que hice para merecerme esta tortura! Ese blanco en sus labios podría ser perfectamente…

Mi miembro luchó fuertemente contra mi traje, como si de guerrero aprisionado se tratase.

- ¿Sucede algo, Killua? ¿Tiene algo malo mi comida? – Dijo preocupado. Seguramente la expresión en mi rostro no era la más pacífica…

- No, todo está bien – Dije, tomando una bocanada de aire… Me sentía oprimido. Conté hacia diez en mi cabeza, buscando la calma. Lo mejor para estas situaciones sería una sana distracción, así que le sonreí, y recargándome sobre el escritorio, le pregunté: - ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, Gon? No esperes que crea que es tu primera vez cocinando… - Mi risa sonaba tensa, espero que él no lo note…

- Para ser sincero, es mi primera vez cocinando dulces – Admitió, llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza, sonrojándose. _"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?"_ – En casa, las cocineras me enseñaron todo lo que saben. – Dijo orgulloso.

- Supongo que has aprendido bien, porque todo es exquisito. – Le informé. Pasaría diciéndole cumplidos todo el día, si eso significaba que me regalaría cada vez, esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía…

Pasando el tiempo, la bandeja fue quedando vacía, y el sol empezaba a bajar, dando paso al crepúsculo. Los colores anaranjados del atardecer golpeaban el rostro de mi ángel, haciéndolo más bello de lo que podía jamás apreciar…

¿Sería correcto decírselo? ¿Decirle lo mucho que deseaba que me aceptara? ¿Qué me dejara tomarlo en mis brazos?

No… No era correcto… Seguramente él se asustaría, huiría de mí… El pacto de paz quedaría en ruina, todo sería mi culpa...

No. No podía hacerlo… tenía tanto miedo…

Además, no era posible. Mi familia no lo aprobaría… Estaba seguro de ello. ¿Qué clase de reino tiene dos reyes en vez de un Rey y una Reina? Dirían que soy la deshonra de la familia…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede ser como uno desea?_

Un vacío inundó mi pecho… ¿Será que él nunca me verá como yo lo veo? ¿Será que esos sueños que me invaden cada noche, jamás se harán realidad? ¿Será que… apenas esto termine, no nos volveremos a ver, y yo quedaré solo otra vez… recordando tus hermosos ojos… extrañándote?

No creo que ese sea mi destino… No quiero creer que así será…

Voy a pelear por que eso no se cumpla… Miré a Gon a los ojos, mientras él tomaba el último sorbo a su té, distraído, y me prometí a mí mismo, y en una silenciosa promesa, también a él: _Voy a pelear por tu amor, Gon…_

Cerré los ojos, como si eso sellara mi promesa… Lo cumpliría. No estaba dispuesto a volver a estar solo, no cuando ya te he conocido.

- Killua, ya se está haciendo tarde… - Dijo mirándome momentáneamente, para volver su mirada a la ventana. Suspiré y me levanté de mi asiento. Pero me sorprendió su grito asustado: - ¡Killua, tu pie, porfavor, no te levantes!

Oh cierto… ¡Que idiota! Casi pongo en descubierto mi pequeña mentirilla.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Dijo, acercándose de nuevo a mí. Me extendió los brazos para que me sostuviera…

Puso su brazo por encima de mi hombro, e hizo lo mismo con mi brazo.

- ¿Así está bien, o prefieres que te cargue? – Dijo seriamente. Me sonrojé furiosamente. ¡Aún tengo mi orgullo! Algo dañado sí… ¡Pero lo tengo!

- Así está bien – Dije, fingiendo cojear al caminar_. "Eres un pequeño mentiroso, Killua"_

- ¿Qué hay de la bandeja?

- Alguien limpia todas las noches aquí, no te preocupes. – Le tranquilicé.

Que me llevara casi rastras por los pasillos era embarazoso, no quería ni saber que hubiese sido si me cargaba…

Pero… ¡Estábamos prácticamente abrazados al caminar! No podía contener mi sonrisa… ¡Que niñita te has vuelto, oh Gran príncipe bebedor de sangre! Que dirían los países contra los que batallaste si te vieran ahora…

Mientras caminábamos hacia mi habitación, escuché un par de truenos… Oh, genial. Lluvia… Pero lo que más me inquietó fue que los hombros de Gon se tensaron…

Como si estuviese asustado…

Tras traspasar todos los pasillos hacia mi alcoba, empujé la puerta con la mano.

- Que bonita es tu habitación, Killua. – Mi ángel habló, pero notaba un cambio en su voz, alterado…

Aún sosteniéndome, me llevó a la cama para que me sentara.

Sonó otro trueno… Vi a mi Gon cerrar fuertemente los ojos… Estaba confirmado, estaba muy asustado.

Hice indicios para que se sentara conmigo.

- Gon… ¿Tienes miedo? – Tuve que preguntarle. No podía lidiar con su hermoso rostro bañado en miedo. Simplemente no podía. Gon me observó sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo, revelando la verdad. Le sonreí divertido.

- Es fácil, viendo tus reacciones. – Le admití. Se sonrojó, enfadado por haberse visto descubierto. Me reí silenciosamente.

Entonces lo sentí tomar mi mano. Levanté rápidamente la mirada, sonrojado, para descubrir que él me miraba intensamente, como si hondara en lo más profundo de mí…

- Killua… - Pronunció mi nombre cuidadosamente, como midiéndose. Esperé… - ¿Somos amigos?

La pregunta me dejó mudo… ¿Somos _amigos_? No lo sé… Claramente yo no lo veía como un amigo, pero si ser su amigo significaba que quería que él confiase en mí, pues sí, sí lo éramos…

- Creo que sí… - Le respondí, sonrojado…

Entonces él suspiró, y se acomodó para mirarme más de frente. Estaba preparándose para contarme algo. Le imité, mientras él tomaba aire, para comenzar a relatar.

- Hace años, cuando yo aún era pequeño, mamá enfermó gravemente… Ella era la única que realmente nos enseñó a vivir… Ging, digo, mi padre jamás se molestó en darnos una educación adecuada ni a Kurapika ni a mí… Todo lo que somos se lo debemos a mamá. Una noche de tormenta, muchas personas, las señoritas cocineras, los señores mayordomos, todos se movilizaron hacia la alcoba donde estaba mamá, entonces Kurapika y yo quisimos ir a ver…Pero nadie nos dejaba pasar a la habitación, y había tantas voces que no podíamos escuchar nada – Su voz se iba levantando conforme su historia avanzaba – Así que nos quedamos sentados casi por horas detrás de la puerta… Casi a medianoche, mi padre salió de la alcoba, iracundo, y nos dijo que mamá había muerto… - Su voz angelical, llena de tristeza, se quebró al pronunciar esa última oración. – Luego de que él pronunciara esas palabras, calló un trueno que sacudió todo el palacio… Cuando Kurapika y yo lloramos, nos golpeó a ambos, y nos envió de nuevo a nuestras habitaciones… Desde ese día se mudó a la habitación más alejada de nosotros… Desde ese día, también le tengo miedo a las tormentas… - Finalizó, bajando la mirada…

_Mi ángel… Porfavor, no quiero que llores… _

Escuché sus sollozos contenidos, y no pude evitarlo… Me acerqué, y le envolví entre mis brazos. No tardó nada en aceptarme.

Gon… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno… cuando te crío tal monstruo? Sabía que Ging no tenía buena o no tenía ninguna relación con sus hijos… Pero no creía que sería semejante desalmado… Menos con alguien como él…

Por primera vez, no pensé nada en este abrazo, en este momento, solo quería ser el soporte para él… Quería que sepa que me tenía. Que siempre estaría para él…

Otro trueno golpeó la tierra. Tembló…

- Gon… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? No quiero que pases la noche solo… - Le pregunté. Me avergonzaba el hecho de tener que pedírselo, más sabiendo que no sería fácil, pero lo importante no era como yo me sintiera, si no que él no sufriera…

Mi ángel me miró sorprendido, aún con sus ojos teñidos en angustia, aún con sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

_Estábamos tan cerca… _

Quisiera… Quisiera poder confortarte con un beso… ¿Por qué no puedo?

- No quiero molestarte, ni invadir tu privacidad, Killua – Murmuró, bajando la mirada. Le sonreí.

- No pasa nada, ¿Somos amigos, no? – Intenté sonar lo más calmado posible, mientras decía estas palabras. Los ojos de mi Gon se volvieron más cálidos.

- Gracias, Killua. – Dijo, alegremente, volviéndome a abrazar. Ah… Haría todo por estar aquí toda la vida…

La tormenta avanzaba junto al tiempo, pero se veía a Gon algo más tranquilo. Aún cuando se escuchaba el estallido de un trueno, frenaba su caminata, pero al menos, no temblaba, o chillaba…

Se había cambiado (No enfrente de mí, por supuesto, aunque no hubiese tenido quejas), y ahora tenía uno de mis pijamas… Que lo hacía ver aún más adorable….

Habíamos rechazado la cena de hoy, con millones de disculpas por parte de Gon, ya que luego del té, no cabía nada más en mi estómago.

La noche llegó, la tormenta sacudía los árboles, y los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca…

Gon no parecía tener problema alguno de estar peligrosamente recostado muy cerca de mí en la cama… ¡Pero yo sí! Mi rostro se sentía hirviendo, probablemente parezca un tomate ahora mismo. Sentía su calor cerca de mí… Mis esfuerzos por no abrazarme a su cintura estaban a punto de fracasar…

- Killua… - Su voz me distrajo, cosa que agradecí férvidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando entré en la habitación? Escuché que mencionaste mi nombre… - Dijo inocentemente.

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Sí que me escuchó!

- N-no era nada… Probablemente e-escuchaste mal… N-nunca dije-e tú nombre… - Tartamudeé. Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche que no podía ver mi rostro con claridad, si no, vería mi expresión avergonzada. ¡Idiota! ¡Más que idiota!

- Oh… Está bien. – Podía leer que estaba sonriendo en su voz… - Descansa, Killua.

_¿¡Como voy a descansar si te tengo a mi lado, con tu lindo pijama, recostado en mi cama?!_

…

**¡Llegaron hasta aquí! **

**Si creen que Gon ha pasado cosas malas, no se imaginarán lo que viene ahora :3 Pobre Killua… En parte, sé que lo entiendo. **

**Espero les haya gustado. Espero no volver a sufrir ese "vacío imaginativo" **

**¡Saludos y cariños! **_**Y mil perdones.**_

**- LouderSpeakers. **


End file.
